The Compartment
by vanete druse
Summary: AP/SM. "Scorpius had recognized him as the boy from the barrier, with his messy black locks and eyes as green as freshly cut grass."


The train station was where he first saw them, Scorpius remembers. September First, twenty minutes before eleven, about to cross the barrier for the first time. He was gone in a gaggle of children, but his image stayed strong in Scorpius's eyes, and the Malfoy heir just couldn't comprehend why, but hadn't much time to think on it, for his mother and father were steering him into the barrier and the realization that he would be leaving them for a whole year at a school he's never even seen before sunk in. "We'll see you during Christmas and Easter breaks," His mother said, pulling him into a hug and nearly suffocating him with a large waft of perfume, peppering his pale face with kisses. "Goodbye, darling."

He stumbled into his father's embrace, the casual essence of cologne baring an immense contrast between his mother and father. "Goodbye Scorpius. I'll see you over breaks."

Breaking free of his parents, he said his hasty goodbyes and boarded the train, excited to be away from his parents at last, overwhelmed by all the kids, and frightened by the thought of being alone all year. With his head down, white blonde hair obscuring his pointed features and gray eyes that was so commonly associated with the Malfoy name, he found himself an empty compartment, storing his trunk and few bags on the luggage rack, while his new owl slept in its cage beside him. He had been sitting for no less than five minutes before the door slid open and a couple of third years stepped inside, sneers placed on their faces. "Well, well, well," The taller of the two said; Scorpius couldn't help but notice his Slytherin uniform. "It seems like there's a first year in our compartment, Flint."

"I don't see your name on it. I was here first, so go find your own compartment." The young Malfoy adopted his father's expression of cold indifference, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Aw, how cute, the little first year thinks he's better than us! I hate smart alecs, you know." The one called Flint replied, pulling out his wand. "So get out before I hex you."

Scorpius was just pulling out his new wand when a voice rang out, far away at first but getting closer at a fast pace. "Oy! Flint, Montague, what do you think you're doing?" Another boy paused in front of the compartment, wand in hand, glaring. "Get out of here before I alert some prefects. Or just hex the pride out of you two. Whichever."

After the Slytherin pair had retreated, Scorpius stowed his wand away. "Thank you," He told the mystery boy who seemed to be about to walk away. "I thought I was going to have to duel them."

A warm smile flickered across the other's face. "Don't mention it, Firstie. I'm James, by the way. James Potter." He extended a hand and although Scorpius was sure his father wouldn't particularly enjoy the fact that he was befriending a Potter (even though he was civil whenever the Potter family, or mainly, Harry Potter, was mentioned, Scorpius could still see right through his father, down to the discomfort) he still took James's hand and shook it. It was only polite, after all.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Please to meet you--"

"You're Draco Malfoy's son! My dad told us about your dad..." James said, obviously recalling his father's words in his head. Scorpius was mildly agitated by this. Not only was it rude to interrupt someone, he didn't want to be forever known as 'Draco Malfoy's Son'. "So do you mind if me and my little brother sit here with you? Rosie and Hugo are sitting with their new friends and Teddy and Victoire want to be 'alone'." James rolled his eyes at this. "So do you mind?"

"Um...no. I don't mind." Scorpius sat back down, watching James place his luggage next to his own on the rack.

"Wicked. Let me go and get my little brother." The older boy scurried away to find his younger brother, leaving Scorpius to dwell upon what just happened as the train whistled and began to chug away from the platform. He waved to his parents before they were whisked away from sight.

By this time, James was fighting his way back through the curious eyes and groups of chatting people that congested the train corridor. "Okay. Scorpius, meet Albus Severus. He's a first year like you!" James grinned as he fell back into a seat across from Scorpius. Albus shyly sat down beside the Malfoy, who was surveying him with an unreadable expression.

Scorpius had recognized him as the boy from the barrier, with his messy black locks and eyes as green as freshly cut grass.

Snapping out of his reverie, he extended a hand out to the fellow first year. "Pleased to meet you, Albus Severus."

"Call me Al, please," He blushed, but shook Scorpius's hand nonetheless. The blonde nodded.

"Alright, _Al._" They grinned at each other and even though they didn't know it, they were thinking the same thing: _I'm glad I sat in this compartment._


End file.
